Spinal nerve compression can be caused by narrowing of the spinal canal associated with arthritis (e.g., osteoarthritis) of the spine, degeneration of spinal discs, and thickening of ligaments. Arthritis of the spine often leads to the formation of bone spurs which can narrow the spinal canal and press on the spinal cord. In spinal disk degeneration, inner tissue of the disk can protrude through a weakened fibrous outer covering of the disk and can press on the spinal cord and/or spinal nerve roots. Ligaments located along the spine can thicken over time and press on the spinal cord and/or or nerve roots. Unfortunately, spinal nerve compression can cause lower back pain, hip pain, and/or leg pain and may also result in numbness, depending on the location of the compressed nerve tissue. For example, spinal stenosis that causes spinal cord compression in the lower back can cause numbness of the legs.